


BITE

by NerdyFoShizzle (Louis5Eva)



Series: WILD ep song fics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis5Eva/pseuds/NerdyFoShizzle
Summary: Kiss me on the mouth and set me free





	BITE

Souki has lived on easy street her entire life. Grades, friends, happiness; all of these things at her fingertips, so that she could effortlessly reach out and touch them. So when she closed her eyes and blew out the candles of her 18th birthday cake, and she wished that she would fall in love, it made sense that she would meet him the very next day, because for her, falling in love would be as simple as everything else. 

Souki wanders through the woods behind her house. The air is crisp and the trees are kissed with the colors of fall. She readjusts her scarf around her neck as she heads to her writing spot, a little meadow where the trees opened to expose the sky. As she enters the meadow she sees something strange. A boy, lying with his arms and legs flung out, in the middle of the grass. She stands at the edge of the trees and waits for… something. For him to glance over, for him to notice her, but after a moment of nothing, she decides to speak up. 

“Um…hello?” she says quietly. 

His head jerks to look over at her in surprise, and he quickly sits up. He stares at her for a few silent seconds before responding with his own quiet “Hello” and then silence spreads over the clearing once again. 

She presses on after a moment “There’s not… this clearing is normally empty” 

Now the boy stands up, never once taking his eyes off of Souki. What happens next surprises her. He smiles. But it’s not the polite smile reserved for strangers and people in passing. It’s bright and unrestrained, like the sun coming out, and it’s filled with such joy that Souki has the urge to look away, slightly embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry” he says, not looking sorry at all “I just wanted to…lie down for a while” He has a nice voice, she notes absentmindedly. 

“You came to the middle of the woods to lie down?” She says, her voice tinged with disbelief. 

Now the boy laughs, and Souki is struck once again by how beautiful it is. How beautiful he is. He’s wearing dirty old sneakers, cuffed jeans and a soft dark crewneck, but she can’t help but be reminded of a prince when she looks at him. 

She was so focused inwardly that she didn’t notice him approaching her until he was about two feet away, and she had to look up and up and up until she was caught by his eyes. Now she was getting the full effects of that unashamed smile and she felt herself getting embarrassed, though she couldn’t explain why. He looks down at her with his head slightly tilted 

“I came to the middle of the woods to lie down, and you came to the middle of the woods to do… what?” 

“I always come here” she says clutching her notebook, slightly defensive “This is my writing spot.” 

His expression becomes serious “Do you want me to leave” he says gravely, as if there’s a lot depending on her decision. As if her decision would determine a lot more than a minor inconvenience. She quickly shakes her head, hoping to get rid of such a serious expression. 

“No it’s fine” she says “I don’t mind sharing” The darkness of his expression recedes, once again giving away to that sunshine smile. Souki quickly looks away and heads toward her usual seat, a fallen log beneath a tree that allowed the sunlight, and her inspiration, to trickle through. It also gave her a full view of the entire meadow, which now included a boy lying starfish in the center. She pulled out her notebook and stared blankly at it for a moment, having no clue what to write. The silence was broken, by the boy this time. 

“I forgot to ask… what’s your name?” He is propped up on his elbows with his head tilted all the way back, so that his hair is just brushing the grass. 

“I’m Souki” she says quietly and her simple response receives another smile, this one accompanied by a strange look in his eyes 

“Nice to meet you Souki, I’m Jongin”

And that was how it began, and how it continued week after week. On the same day at the same time, Souki would make her way to her writing spot, and when she broke through the trees Jongin would be waiting. For a while they coexist in relative silence, occasionally broken by Jongin asking random questions about Souki’s life and her friends, it was all information she gave freely, and she always made sure to ask about him in return. And as she collected all of this information about him: where he lived (the neighborhood on the other side of the woods) and even his past relationships (only one, a messy affair that ended when he caught him cheating), Souki eventually pinpointed the flutter in her heart as a romantic one. And it was when a few months had passed, and Jongin made the transition from the ground to Souki’s log, and the couple spent most of their time shoulder to shoulder sharing easy conversation as the hours passed that she realized she was falling for him. 

Their romance blossomed like a flower in the throes of spring and Souki’s heart soared at the thought of their meetings and she began making plans, to introduce him to her friends (they we’re all dying to meet him), her family (who were skeptical of a boy she met in the woods), and to bring Jongin seamlessly into the rest of her life outside of their meetings. 

That was when everything took a turn for the strange. 

It was a day like any other, as Souki walks through the woods to the meadow that brought her her prince, and she was met with a strange scene. Jongin, tense, and pacing the meadow, and when she breaks through the trees and he whips around to face her, she notices how pale he is. He strides up to her, eyes intense, and his smile missing. They stare at each other, the wind whistling around them and through the trees, and Souki can feel the cold seeping into her bones. 

“Jongin?” she asks, hesitantly “Is everything alright?” 

He stays quite for a moment more before saying suddenly “Can I try something?” 

Souki can only nod. She freezes in place as his hands come up to frame her face. He holds her like spun glass, and she notes that his hands are cold... 

He leans in slowly and Souki keeps eye contact until the last second, only closing them when she feels the cold brush of his lips against hers. The kiss is feather light, and only lasts for a moment, but Souki can feel her heart soaring. He pulls back and looks down at her. He’s smiling again but it’s different this time, because his eyes are glistening with tears. Souki gasps and drops her notebook, reaching up to touch his hands where they rest on her cheeks, hoping to comfort him, and she is surprised when he snatches his hands back. He backs up a few feet and then drops to sit with his legs crossed near the middle of the clearing. 

His head is hanging down when he asks “Can I tell you a story?” in a low voice. 

Souki walks slowly towards him, unsure about the sudden shift in the atmosphere, and she sits softly directly across from him.

“So, the story of my ex…” he starts softly “It’s a little bit more complicated than I first explained” 

So Souki sits and listens quietly as Jongin spins a tale of young love. He talks about how they met in his junior year, and how he fell fast and hard for his smile, and how he was convinced that they would get married after they graduated. Throughout the story his voice was wistful, while his face was somber. Souki distantly wonders if this is his long winded way of breaking up with her --- a strange roundabout way of revealing that he was still in love with the boy who broke his heart. When she tunes back in, Jongin is describing the fateful party. 

“When I walked in” he says with slight distress “I felt like everyone was staring at me, but I couldn’t figure out why” He laughs, and the sound leaves a lead weight in Souki’s stomach. 

"I asked around for him and someone waved me to one of the bedrooms and wouldn’t make eye contact with me.” He sighs and shakes his head “By this point I had this sick feeling in my stomach, but I needed to be sure” Now the tears that built up in his eyes begin to fall “And sure enough when I opened that door, there he was, under someone else” 

Now his laugh is wet and mocking “As soon as I made eye contact with him… as soon as I was 100% sure that my eyes weren’t deceiving me, I turned and ran out of there, and I got in my car and sped off.”

“I was so angry when I walked out of that house” Jongin’s voice is much quieter now “But while I was driving I just started crying, so much that I couldn’t see through my tears” 

“I should have pulled over” his voice catches “But I just wanted to go home, and I didn’t realize that I had swerved into the wrong lane, and when I saw the lights I tried to get out of the way” 

The forest is hushed, and Jongin finishes his story, his voice scarcely louder that the whispering wind. “And I wrapped my car around a tree."

Souki is immediately confused and it shows on her face. Jongin sighs and holds out his hand to her, which surprises, as he normally keeps to himself, shying away from any skinship. She reaches out to grab it, and is surprised again when her hand meets nothing but cold air. With a gasp she withdraws her hand and looks up at Jongin. He leans his head back as if to feel the sun. 

“I sat there, for minutes or for hours, and I knew I was going to die.” His demeanor is the calmest that it’s ever been “I was trapped in my car and I couldn’t move, and I felt cold.” 

“And my last thought before I passed out was ‘I can’t die without loving someone who loves me back’...And then I woke up” he says with an air of finality “I woke up right in the middle of this meadow, and even as I wandered I always felt drawn back here, but I could never figure out why” 

He smiles, a little bit of his sunshine cutting through the tension built up “And then I met you.” 

Souki sits unspeaking for a while, as Jongin fidgets, wanting to give her time to process everything. 

Finally she speaks “So that night you…died?” He nods, slightly nervous, which is absurd given the situation. “And this whole time I’ve known you” she continues slowly “You’ve been…dead?” He nods again. Souki feels a sudden rush of emotion, triggering the heated press of tears behind her eyes. She stands up and turns away from him as they begin to make trails down her face 

“Souki wait” Jongin stands up quickly and closes the distance between them, his lanky form hovering behind her. 

“Wait for what!?” she burst out, spinning to face him. The anger in her voice is juxtaposed by the tears on her face “All this time you kept this secret, and then I got to know you! And now I-“ She cuts her sentence short and presses her hand to her mouth once more, fresh tears making an appearance. 

‘I’m in love with a dead boy’ she thinks ‘I’m in love with a ghost’ 

“Souki” Jongin calls quietly, and he waits until she has made eye contact with him to continue “I love you” he says with a soft smile 

“I-“ Souki’s voice breaks over the single word before Jongin holds one finger to her lips to quiet her. Then he gently, gently cups her face, and she feels a cool presence against her cheek 

“Don’t say it yet” the sadness is evident in his voice “I had some unfinished business, and everything that happened in my life, it all lead to me meeting you” 

“And the second I realized that I was in love with you” he pauses at the soft wounded noise that Souki makes “The second I realized it, I felt myself being pulled. I don’t know where, but I’ve been fading away, and I know that today is my last day, and so I need you to know” There are tears blocking his voice, but his tone is certain “I need you to know that I don’t regret any of it, and I would do it all again, if it meant I got to meet you” Jongin leans in again, and when his lips are a hairsbreadth away from hers, he says “Now you can say it” 

Souki breaths out an “I love you” and closes her eyes, just as he presses his lips to hers once more. When Souki opens her eyes again, she is standing in the forest alone. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Months pass and life goes on. Souki quietly tells her friends and family that it just hadn’t worked out between them, and shuts down at any invasive questioning. Soon they all forget about the mysterious boy Souki found in the woods, and her life settles again. Souki’s feet moved without her permission to the Library building and a desperate need to validate herself prompted her search.

And on that bright spring day, a girl sat in her school library, and cried quietly while reading an article about a boy who died 30 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, Thank You! Lemme know what you thought! :)


End file.
